This invention relates to a power control circuit, and it is an object of this invention to provide a power control circuit based on an entirely new concept having an improved ratio of input power supplied from a power source to output power available at the output end thereof, i.e., power conversion efficiency. The power control circuit provides highly stable output power with respect to power source fluctuations as well as load variations and has a fast control response. The circuit design may be miniaturized and light weight, and is highly reliable.
As will be appreciated from the following description, the present invention is most effectively applicable to various types of power amplifiers, DC-to-AC power converters, AC-to-AC power converters, stabilized DC power supply devices, stabilized AC power supply devices, etc., for example, although it is not limited thereto in any way.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a power control circuit including a transformer having an excitation winding, a primary winding and a secondary winding, wherein after energy has been accumulated in the excitation winding by flowing a current therethrough, a current which varies with time is made to flow through the primary winding so that a current is induced in the secondary winding. The thus induced current is superimposed upon a current resulting from the energy accumulated in the excitation winding, and a current resulting from the superimposition is rectified to provide an output.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.